


Untitled

by rajko



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rajko/pseuds/rajko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes his aunt's advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an unofficial 12_stories prompt table. Prompt #1: Love.

There are still tears in her eyes when she finally leaves, the fabric of her sweater stretched and pulled; lumpy from all the times she’d curled her fingers into it. Nick doesn’t pretend he doesn’t see them -- he owes her that much, at least -- but doesn’t try to stop their flow like he might have, once. It isn’t his place, not anymore, and he won’t confuse her by trying, even if his nails are cutting crescent shaped indentations into his palms to keep himself from reaching out to her.

He hates to see her cry. Has always hated it. But he’s keeping her safe, and that’s worth more than a few shed tears and a broken heart. Even if it doesn’t feel like it. Even if it never will.


End file.
